


I can't do this anymore.

by LostDevil_FG



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bad English, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Gay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a test tomorrow, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam is a good boyfriend, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, and she is dating gwen, because grizz having a breakdown, but they are cute, campbell is in prison, elle is free, everything is fine at new ham, grizz is fragile but stronge, harry and allie rule together, harry bingham is a bisexual, i dont know?, just kinda sad, nerd, not really angst, okay thats it, oversized hoodies, soft, straight - Freeform, they sound cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostDevil_FG/pseuds/LostDevil_FG
Summary: ok its sounds really sad bcuz of the title but it isnt and btw sam is not deaf cuz well read it was complicated and i just a fanfic where sam can hear grizzs voice .sorry for any grammer mistakes english is not my first language btw 2 its my first fanfic online.i update whenever i have time .





	I can't do this anymore.

Grizz couldn't handle it anymore .. all the guard ,the taking care of everyone,less of sleep,he just ran out of Allie's house ,all the way to his and guard house.. tears all over his face, blurring his eyes and blurring his vision but thank god he knew the way to his house like the back of his hand.

He was home within 5 minutes,feeling relief when he heard nothing but silence he entered the house.  
taking off his boots , running upstairs not bothering to take off his little ponytail or change his clothes. it was just him with an a oversized grey hoodie and dark blue jeans. Again running to his room..he swears to god if running was a sport he is been doing sport his whole life . but  
grizz didn't really care, just got under the fluffy blanket , face to the door of his room , like he was waiting for someone to come and hold his hand and tell him everything will be okay.

Finally after what felt like hours but actually were 10 minutes , he let out the sobs and the ugly tears.  
Grizz felt awful, like death he wanted to do something but didn't know what to. But also he didn't wanted to do anything. Just lie there and cry his eyes and soul out.  
He felt so many emonitions but also numb.  
Grizz Visser was a sobbing mess, such a mess that he didn't heard when someone got to the home, or called every members name , or got upstairs really fast when they heard someone was crying really loud.  
It wasn't Clark because he was playing football with Jason and Harry and few other kids.  
He hoped it wasn't Luke because he was pretty sure he was with Helena but Sam still checked out the jocks house he just hoped it wasn't the tall stronge but fragile smart and cute and beautiful and hot jock Grizz Visser his crush since 9th grade it would break his hurt .

Sam got upstairs and just saw what he didn't wanted to. and oh god it broke his heart so much..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on  
> ig:  
> private; cas.a.no.va  
> fake scene: raekens_qirl (multifandom)  
> aesthetic wallpaper : vissers_qirl  
> edit: xxivffgxv
> 
> youtube ( i uploaded the first grizzam kiss on yt); https://youtu.be/vjjM717AlxE

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on  
> ig:  
> private; cas.a.no.va  
> fake scene: raekens_qirl (multifandom)  
> aesthetic wallpaper : vissers_qirl  
> edit: xxivffgxv
> 
> youtube ( i uploaded the first grizzam kiss on yt); https://youtu.be/vjjM717AlxE


End file.
